


awkward

by manntequilla



Series: gay boys [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Kenny's a good piercer, M/M, Piercings, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, Septum piercing, Short One Shot, but it's pretty cute so, they're 16 in this fic, this is such a short fic i apologize deeply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manntequilla/pseuds/manntequilla
Summary: it's 11 pm and Kenny wants to give Stan a piercing





	awkward

“Why are we doing this again?” Stan looked up at Kenny with a crooked eyebrow. It was 11 pm at night and they were in Stan’s bathroom. Kenny came up with the idea of piercing Stan’s septum after an hour of watching cheesy horror movies and playing video games they’ve already beaten. Obviously, Stan begged to differ but Kenny was already looking for rubbing alcohol. 

“Uh, because you’ve told me that you’ve always wanted a septum ring and what better way for I, Kenneth McCormick, to pierce it for you.” Kenny pointed to himself with his thumb. Stan hesitantly sighed. I mean, Kenny does have some experience with piercings since he’s pierced (and stretched) his own ears as well as give himself a tongue piercing. It’s surprising that his parents don’t really care about his piercings at all, but then again they’re always fucked up with meth and alcohol so it shouldn’t be that surprising. The only piercing Stan has is his stretched ears, they're not even that big compared to Kenny’s 3/4mm, but that’s because of his mother not wanting him to size up.

“But Ken-”

“Don’t worry, if anything bad happens, I’ll take full responsibility for it.” Kenny waved his hand in defense as he opened the medicine cabinet to find any cotton swabs. “Go into my backpack, there’s a little box, bring it here.” Stan obligated and proceeded to go back to his room, picking up Kenny’s backpack that was on the floor. He zipped it open and dug through, picking out the box Kenny mentioned. It was a fairly medium sized black box. Stan shook the box, hearing things jingle inside. I wonder how he got all of the equipment. 

“Marsh!” Kenny yelled, making Stan jolt. Stan dropped Kenny’s bag back where it originally was and went back to the bathroom where Kenny was. The blonde was leaning back on the counter. “Took you long enough. Did you get lost in your own house or something?” Kenny took a hold of the box from the younger boy and pats the counter. “Sit.” Stan blinked as Kenny moved from the counter for Stan to sit, which he did. Stan placed both of his cold hands into his brown ‘South Park Cows’ hoodie pocket and watched Kenny open the box and pull out a pack of body needles, a small clamp, and a black horseshoe ring. Kenny picked out a fresh new and clean needle from the pack. He unscrewed the cap from the rubbing alcohol bottle and took a piece of paper towel, taking the piece paper towel, cotton swab and alcohol, pouring a small amount of alcohol onto the cotton swab and towel. He began to wipe the needle until it got fairly sanitized. 

“Is that how you’re supposed to sterilize a needle?” Stan’s hazel eyes looked at the needle then at Kenny, who shrugged.

“Not really, you're supposed to use a lighter as well but I can’t find mine so this will have to do.” Kenny closed back the bottle and picked up the clamps. “This is probably the most painless piercing ever.” Stan sighed once again, but this time in relief. “Trust me, I’ve had painful piercings before,” Kenny muttered to himself as he pulls down his rolled up black tank top. Stan then felt clamp tool pressing against his septum and the cotton swab wiping the area that Kenny is about to pierce. Once he tossed the cotton swab in the trash, he picked up the needle, making Stan’s anxiety rise. “Stan, you’ll be fine.” Kenny gave Stan a warm smile to calm him down, which it sorta did. “Now, when I say this I seriously mean it. Don’t move.” Stan took a small inhale. “I’ll count down from 3, okay?” 

Kenny moved a bit closer to Stan, his eyes looking dead straight at the clamp. “3,” He positioned the needle in the correct position. “2,” Stan felt his own heart beating from the thoughts of the piercing going wrong. He’s always heard of piercing horror stories and it always made him terrified. “1.” Stan made a small squeak as Kenny pushed the needle through the skin and the columella. Once Kenny took out the needle, he quickly inserted the horseshoe ring and twists the ball back into the end of the ring. Stan opened his eyes as Kenny begins to clean the needle he used in the sink. Stan hopped off the counter and looked in the mirror, leaning forward to see the small ring that was in his nose. 

“That’s it?” Stan looked up at Kenny, rolling up his hoodie sleeves. Kenny nodded and wipes the needle dry, placing it back into the box with his clamps. 

“Yeah, I told you it doesn’t hurt.” Kenny looks down at Stan with a grin. Stan looks back at the mirror, pushing his nose up with his forefinger to take a better look at the new piercing. “You look good with it, Marsh. I’m proud of myself.” Kenny inserts his hands into Stan’s hoodie pockets. “Don’t forget to soak the piercing with salt water twice a day until it heals completely.” Stan nodded and places his finger down. 

“It fucking hurts now,” Stan grumbled. 

“ Let me kiss it better “ The blonde chirped, pulling his hands out of Stan’s pocket and cups the shorter boy’s cheeks and presses a small kiss on the tip of Stan’s nose. He swore he saw Stan’s cheeks redden at the sudden affection. “Also, it’s easy to hide it away from your parents, just flip it upward.” 

“Cool. Now hurry up and clean up before my sister wakes up and nearly kills us.” Stan yawns and walks out of the bathroom to his room to finish the last few minutes of the horror movie the two boys were watching.


End file.
